Temptation
by TalesOfTwilight
Summary: Edward Cullen thinks he has the perfect life; a good job, a great apartment, brilliant friends. That is until his best friend Emmett, asks can his 21 year old sister stay at their apartment for a while. Edward can't help his attraction to her. She's smart. She's funny. She's beautiful. His head says he must stay away from her...But his heart says give in to temptation. EXB. LEMONS.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my debut story, but I'm not going to babble at the start so I will let you read and talk some more at the bottom!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

* * *

_**Temptation**_

**PROLOGUE**

It was a stand off.

Their breathing, although somewhat angry and confused, was filled more with passion than anything else.

She stared at him, wondering why she'd gotten such a harsh reaction when she entered the flat that afternoon.

She knew he didn't want her here. Was that why he was so angry at her?

And that's exactly what she asked him.

He seemed floored by her question. His eyes widened and she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously.

For a smart guy like him, she thought he'd be able to form a few words together.

And then, he did.

"You went out with your College friends. You never text your brother to say where you were. You... You stayed out all night."

He sounded like her father.

She couldn't answer for a moment, so instead she just stared at him for a little while.

He shouldn't be shouting at her like this.

He was her brother's best friend, her brother's flat mate.

She was staying at their apartment while her own got the repairs it needs.

But that gave him _no right _to treat her like this.

After all, he hated her.

From the moment she walked into the apartment and thanked him for letting her stay, he loathed her.

He'd huff if she took a cup of his coffee in the morning.

He'd stare at her textbooks if she left them around the flat.

He'd even stare at her as she laughed at TV shows in order to get her to shut up.

Her anger, though always present around him, suddenly bubbled over.

"How dare you!" She shouted, causing him to take a slight step back at her sudden outburst.

"S-sorry?" He stuttered.

She was speaking back to him?

But she was so quiet. So fragile.

"If I want to go out with my friends for the night then I will! I don't live here! I'm staying here for another week or two and then I'm gone. And even still, you'd have no right to question where I am! Even my brother hasn't done it because he knows I can take care of myself and I'm a fucking adult!"

It was the most she'd ever said to him at once, and he felt that all too familiar pull bringing him towards her.

Normally he could stop himself from going near her.

Even when she caught him looking at her textbooks to try and get a snippet of her brain, or when he found himself staring at her as she threw her head back at laughed at stupid TV shows... He always managed to stay away.

After all, she was his best friend's little sister.

But after last night... After she disappeared and didn't come home.

His mind was running ragged.

"Where were you?" He questioned sternly, taking a step in her direction and noticing as her eyes flicked angrily from the floor to meet his own.

"Is that any of your business?"

That was exactly what he didn't want to hear.

She was hiding something.

"Where you with someone? A guy?"

At this, she blinked in shock.

No. She wasn't with a guy. He could see it in her eyes.

"No." She whispered, but only because his question clearly seemed absolutely absurd to her.

He didn't speak, instead they just stared at each other as her expression went from angry to confused.

And his own expression grew with longing and fear.

"Why did you just ask me that?" She wondered aloud.

He gritted his teeth, his breathing stopping altogether as he stared at her.

He didn't blink once.

"You're like home." He admitted with a breath.

Almost as if a last breath.

"Home?" Her gentle tone, that one he loved to listen to, compelled him to speak further.

"When you're here... It feels right... I don't like it when..." His words trailed off, and she watched as the clouds began to take over his face.

He was shutting it out.

"Don't like it when what?" Instinctively, she took a minature step foward.

Although she was a full head smaller than him, he felt as if she overpowered him. He looked down at her, watching as her milky pale skin blushed under his gaze. Her eyes were warm, inviting him in like always. And her lips, those lips he'd dreamt about since the moment she'd walked in to this apartment.

"I don't like it when you're not here." The words came out of his mouth without thinking.

But there was so much on his mind he couldn't control his verbal filter.

This was so wrong.

She was his best friend's little sister.

He was 30 years old. She was only 21.

He had a career. She had College textbooks and a part time job.

He had a life... While she just had him.

She had him.

Completely. Utterly.

He tried to fight it for too long, and he just couldn't do it anymore.

How could something so wrong, feel so right?

He finally understood what all those stupid rom-coms his ex's used to watch were all about.

He had to do it.

Perhaps even just once. Just to feel it, just to understand it.

And then he'd be happy.

While he attempted, in his own head to make this decision, she watched with a growing churning in her stomach that he was at war in his own mind.

She could see it in his eyes.

Those deep green eyes that held so much she didn't understand, but wanted so desperately to know. His gorgeous face looked almost pained, and his breathing was laboured as emotions flitted across his features.

He moved closer to her, only a little... But her heart leapt in time with her gasp.

Part of him was almost in pain, as if that part of him didn't want to be here at this moment in time.

That part of him wanted to be far away where everything was safe and right.

But the stronger part of him was winning. And that half of him looked like passion, affection, and an unquestionable desire.

It was then, as she read these emotions on his face, she knew that he was going to kiss her.

* * *

**So I really hope you guys enjoyed! Obviously as it's a Prologue it is a lot shorter than the chapters will be.**

**First of all, I want to explain that the story will focus around Edward and Bella and there will be chapters from BOTH POV'S.**

**Also, we will begin our story just before Bella arrives at Edward and Emmett's apartment, and continue on through to our ending.****This story is a ROMANCE, with a good few LEMONS both affectionate and steamy (including angry sex).**

**Please please please leave a review if you've enjoyed this Prologue, like the plot, and will continue to read the story!**

**There's really no point in me posting numerous chapters every week if no one is going to read!**

**Please show your support and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the support for the Prologue, you guys have NO idea how thankful I am.**

**So much so that I want to continue with another chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Edward...**_

New York.

The best city in the world.

I stood by the windows of the apartment, forever thankful that we chose one on the top floor of the building, because it meant I got to watch as the sun hung low in the sky and the buildings stood like mountains touching the light clouds.

It's an odd city if I'm honest.

From our apartment in the Upper West Side I could see the high rise buildings, and also the quiet, idyllic surroundings of Central Park. I wasn't entirely sure how both could co-exist with each other and I was pretty confident I never would.

But that made it all the more interesting because no matter what shitty day I had at work, or whatever person, object or situation had annoyed me, I could always come back to our apartment, look out at the city and understand that I should be thankful.

Anyone who comes to New York should be amazed by its beauty, or else I'd worry for their interpretations of life. The buildings, high and strong, loomed over everyone that passed by on the streets. And yet, the city was never dark or secluded by these high rises of bricks and metal. It was always bright, intense, and _alive. _And Central Park, probably the best place in New York to lose yourself. Walking through the park, it could take you days to touch every corner and analyse everything you see.

No matter what weather, or season, or holiday... New York was the place to be.

Summer was my favourite. The city just seemed even more gorgeous.

Winter was probably second. Everything was beautiful under a blanket of white, and there was something special about bundling up in a scarf and coat to get to work.

I'd moved here when I was 18 to go to College and become a Doctor, and although I missed Boston sometimes, I hadn't left New York since I stepped foot off the plane.

12 years ago.

So it was there, looking out over the city with my coffee in hand, that I realised just how long it had really been.

There's a time in most people's lives when they evaluate everything and wonder if they've been successful, or even if they're truly happy...

In my case, I was. I'd worked my ass off at Columbia to become the best Doctor possible. Straight after I qualified I got offered a place at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital, and I was one of the best Paediatricians in the business. I made good money; and I had saved so much that even if I lost my job tomorrow I'd still be able to live comfortably. I lived in a great city, and I also had a brilliant friend who shared this amazing apartment with me.

It was because of this brilliant friend that I was focusing so hard on the city below our apartment, because right now he was pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the dining table, and I was ready to kill him.

He was going to tell me something. Chances were I wouldn't like it.

And at this point I just wished he'd get on with it.

"What time you working to today, dude?" He asked, stopping directly beside me and following my gaze outside.

"I'm not." I turned my head towards him, raising an eyebrow, "We work on the same ward, you know I'm not working today."

He blinked, "Oh. Yeah."

I had to hand it to him... Emmett was also a great Paediatrician, but he had the memory and the common sense of an onion.

I sighed, taking a quick drink from my coffee as I squinted at the light outside, "You going to tell me whatever it is that you're chewing on, Emmett?"

His head dropped as soon as I spoke, and when he raised it again his eyes were sheepish, "I have a favour to ask... And I'm hoping you won't mind."

"Try me." I smiled, making my way to the dining table as I sat down and flicked open the newspaper.

This was going to be good.

"Ok so..." He moved to stand at the chair opposite mine, placing his hands on the back of the chair, "My sister's apartment got flooded from the people upstairs, the place is completely wrecked, they need to dry it out and do a lot of rewiring... I told her she could stay here for a few weeks until it's done."

I paused.

Emmett was holding his breath as I put the newspaper down and looked up at him.

"Sister?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah... Bella." He said it slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler.

"You have a sister?" I laughed once, completely dumbfounded and surprised by this revelation.

I'd known him for ten years, how did I not know about a sister?

"_Yes." _He breathed, staring at me as if I'd gone crazy, "I go for lunch with her every Sunday. And I tell you about it every Sunday."

"I thought you were just making an excuse to go see Rose..." I frowned, "Plus, I don't really listen to you anyway."

Rolling his eyes, he ignored my chuckle and continued with his favour, "Yeah, so I told her she can stay in our spare room for a few weeks. Is that okay with you?"

If this was the favour Emmett had been driving himself crazy over, then I really didn't understand the problem.

It was fun to tease him though.

I sighed, letting out a slight moan, "Can't she stay with your parents? Having a girl living here would just be weird."

"We're from Seattle, how the hell can she live with them for three weeks? And don't worry dude, she won't be here a lot, she's at college basically all the time."

"_College?"_ My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, "What _age _is she?"

Ah. So that's why he was so nervous about asking me. His sister was a fresh faced, naive and probably wild, college girl.

"She's 21." He frowned, before he rolled his eyes one more time, "Yes, I'm aware there's nine years between us. I'm old I accept that, okay?"

"At least she's not a freshman." I frowned, "A college girl though? Emmett she'll be crazy. And we can't have that when, you know, we're supposed to go to work for 14 hour shifts and save lives?"

He laughed once, "Dude... My sister is _not _like the college girls we were used to. She's the complete opposite of me."

"The opposite of you?" I questioned, my face breaking out into a teasing grin, "So she's good looking and has real brains?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "Basically, yes. She's at Columbia majoring in Maths and English, she takes about 30 hours of classes a week, and spends about another 20 in the library. I suppose you could say she's a geek, but I wouldn't underestimate her either."

"How so?" I laughed, folding up my paper and tilting my head at him.

"She grew up with me as her big brother. She's feisty. I taught her how to fight. I taught her how to curse. And you can guarantee I taught her how to win."

Although I laughed at this, it was only a second later that I shook my head as I sighed, "Look dude, she can stay if she must, but only for a few weeks. And when I say she can stay in the spare room, I mean I don't want to see a lot of her crap lying about. And no parties and stuff, okay? If she's as quiet as you say then that shouldn't be a problem."

"It won't be." He grinned, and I could visibly see the stress leave his shoulders as he turned towards the kitchen, "She'll be here in a half an hour, by the way."

* * *

I soon discovered that Emmett had already told his sister he could stay here, and he'd also cleaned the spare room and gotten her new bed sheets. I expected this from him, after all he did pay half the rent every month.

I didn't bother changing out of my pyjama bottoms for Bella's impending arrival. After all, if she was going to be living here for the next few weeks she'd have to get used to us walking around like this.

Emmett on the other hand had changed into one of his best suits, and stood by the door anxiously waiting her arrival.

"Dude? Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just don't want her carrying all her bags on her own."

Ah. He was protective.

I voiced this to him, and clouds seemed to overcome his face, "She's my baby sister, of course I'm protective."

I let out a loud laugh, holding my hands up in defence as I made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"She's exactly why I wanted to become a Doctor in the first place." These words surprised me.

Emmett and I had never discussed why we wanted to become Doctor's. We just automatically assumed it because we wanted to help people.

But it was because of his sister?

The kitchen was situated in an area to the right of the hallway, so I couldn't see him properly. But I spoke anyway.

"Why?"

"You'll see." He laughed, "She's as clumsy as a monkey on ice."

He couldn't see me, but I let out a quiet laugh of my own, starting to wonder about this enigma he'd invited to stay with us.

I had a feeling she might interest me.

Perhaps we'd get on well.

And if she was majoring in Maths and English she'd obviously be available for intellectual conversations.

Emmett's phone suddenly beeped, just as I was putting jam on my toast.

"Ah! She's downstairs!"

I didn't even get to speak before I heard the door click shut with his exit.

Walking out of the kitchen, I made my way to the dining table again. It sat to the far left of the front door and so it was perfect for being able to welcome Bella into the house without having to wait where Emmett did.

After all, she wasn't my sister.

At first I waited promptly, keeping my eyes on the door as I waited for them. But after five minutes I decided my toast was probably a better option.

My eyes lowered to my plate, and just as I moved to lift the first slice, the front door cracked open and Emmett bounded inside the doorway. He was holding two rucksacks, which he dropped on the floor almost immediately.

To be fair they did look quite heavy.

He smiled at me, "She's here!"

We looked back at each other for a long moment before we realised that he was blocking her from coming inside.

Like I said, common sense of an onion.

He moved further into the apartment, and as he did so his sister stepped foot inside.

My eyes caught sight of her feet first, with a simple white pair of tennis shoes on them. Moving up, my gaze took in her slim legs, clad in dark blue skinny jeans. In the background I could hear Emmett start to speak, but I couldn't understand his words.

"This is Edward." I could hear him say. But I couldn't reply, "And this is Bella."

By this point my eyes had moved to her white lace blouse, which draped over her slim shoulders and seemed to caress the contours of her breasts, all the while hugging her slim waist.

"Hi, Edward."

The sound of her voice made my eyes finally flick to her face.

It was right then; my heart seemed to stop beating. And although my mouth was open, no breath was transferring through my lungs.

All I could seem to do was stare.

Her voice had transfixed me, so soft and sweet. She was like honey and sugar at the same time.

Too sweet.

Like she might kill me if I went too close to her.

And her face.

I was slightly afraid to blink for fear that she'd disappear.

She was absolutely gorgeous, and stunningly so. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life.

She was pale, with no makeup. Though she didn't need it at all.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks that made her look healthy and alive. Dark brown eyes seemed to bore into my own, as if we were both searching for words that could not be said. Those eyes held me in place, because I could not bring myself to ever want to look away from them.

I'd always found brown eyes so shallow and boring... But her eyes were deep, passionate and enticing.

It was only when she bit down on her lip did she allow my gaze to shift. I followed the curve of her nose down to those lips, one of which she was chewing on nervously. She must have noticed me looking, because suddenly she stopped, and I got to stare at them in full beauty.

She dipped her head, and it was only then that I could blink and allow myself to come back into the real world. I took in her whole self, attempting to calm my now thudding heart. She was small, probably only reaching my shoulder, and her long brown her fanned over her face as she looked away anxiously.

I made her nervous.

Of course I did, I'd just sat staring at her for god knows how long.

I suddenly felt embarrassed, and I cleared my throat to try and speak, "Hi, Bella. Nice to meet you." At this, her head jolted to meet mine again and she let out a little breath with a slight smile.

There. That wasn't nervousness. She'd just smiled at me.

I looked around for Emmett, wondering if he'd noticed that I'd just sat here ogling his sister.

_His sister._

Shame ripped through me.

Of course, she was beautiful. But my mind had gone overboard.

I focused on every detail of her, analysing and wondering how something so perfect could exist.

That was entirely different than looking at someone and acknowledging good looks.

I was also pretty sure my mind had been travelling to how good she'd look underneath me, until she broke my gaze.

She'd look glorious in my bed. I could see it.

Her hair, fanned out on the pillow below her. Her eyes closed and her lips open as I'd kiss and nip at her neck. I'd tell her to open her eyes, because who wouldn't want to see those brown depths. She'd whisper my name as I let my lips and tongue caress her breasts, before asking me to kiss her.

And I would.

I'd kiss the breath out of her lungs if I could.

I'd kiss her lips so passionately that she'd feel tattooed by the force.

And then, as I'd slip my hand under her back, and raise her slowly so our bodies could meet, I'd watch as her eyes stayed connected to mine, I'd listen as her lips moaned my name, and lastly... I'd feel it as she became mine.

"DUDE!" Emmett's bellowing voice snapped me from my daydream. My eyes travelled directly to the door, but Bella was no longer there.

I looked around quickly, seeing both Emmett and Bella in the kitchen. She was making coffee, he was buttering toast.

"Do you want anymore toast?" He asked.

I looked down, noticing the slice of bread still in my hand, "No thanks." I muttered.

They were none the wiser to just how beautiful I thought she was.

And that was good.

Because they could never know.

I tried to listen hard to their conversation in order to distract myself. They were discussing the little belongings Bella had with her. Two rucksacks and a duffle bag.

"The duffle bag has my clothes in it. And the rucksacks have my books."

"Books?" Emmett was incredulous, "Bella, come on!"

"What?" She giggled, and the sound was like music to my ears.

I could almost feel my eyes closing at the sound.

"Books?" He asked again.

"Yes. One rucksack has textbooks for college. And the other is my own books... Well, the ones that didn't get destroyed in the flood."

Her eyes became sad suddenly as she said these words.

"How many books did you lose?" I asked at once, hoping it was only a few.

She met my gaze, seemingly surprised I was speaking to her.

She didn't answer for a long moment.

Instead, she just stared at me. And I didn't mind at all.

A few seconds later, she blinked and visibly shook herself into replying, "About twenty were saved. But I reckon I lost around thirty, maybe forty."

"You like to read that much?" I let out a little chuckle, somehow unable to believe it.

"Yes." She blushed deep red, embarrassed.

I couldn't answer her.

This girl, this _woman, _was even more glorious than I'd imagined. It was then that I started to remember what Emmett had told me about her.

She was smart. Very smart.

She was quiet, shy.

But she was feisty.

And right now, I'd be willing to bet she was perfect.

* * *

**Well? What did everyone think? **

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Also, I am in the process of setting up a blog and twitter page for this (and subsequent stories) where you guys can find outtakes, snippets, previews, and also win prizes! I will let you know all about that when it's all finalised.**

**So please review! I'd love to hear all your thoughts about the story and what you think of Edward so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! This chapter is from Bella's point of view, and after this chapter we take it up a notch and heat it up!**

* * *

_**Bella...**_

My feet had felt wet ever since I opened my apartment door and stepped into a raining ceiling and a sopping wet floor. Nearly everything had been ruined.

My heart had been crushed as I stood and looked around the kitchen and living room. The apartment wasn't much, after all I was a student living in New York City, but it was my home.

I'm pretty sure I cried.

Making my way into the bedroom, I was relieved to see that only the first half of the ceiling had begun to falter from the water in the apartment above.

I cursed them to hell.

Running to my wardrobe, I grabbed my duffle bag and whatever clothes were clean and dry. Then I grabbed my extra rucksack, piling in the books whose pages hadn't fallen apart due to the dampness and water. My college rucksack, which lucky I'd had with me during my trip to the coffee shop, contained everything I needed for my classes.

With a sigh and a frown, I wasn't really sure what I could do now. But I definitely had to leave.

The ceiling was looking even more dangerously low than it had before.

Leaving the bedroom, I picked up another few items that I either thought I'd need, or just wanted to keep close to me.

I was a sentimental person.

Taking one last look around, not really knowing how to react, I'd left the apartment and locked the door.

I walked across the hallway, knocking gently on the flat door two doors down.

Jacob answered the door automatically, a bright smile reaching his features as he looked at me. That only lasted a second though.

His eyes took in my now damp face and soaking hair, as well as the bags in my hands.

"What the hell, Bella?" He opened the door wider and let me inside, "What happened?"

"My apartment is flooded. I- I don't even know what happened. It looks like it's coming from upstairs. The bloody ceiling looks like it's about to come down."

"Ok ok, sit down." He fussed over me, taking off my sodden coat and placing my bags in the corner of his living room.

I sat on his couch, sighing as I looked around, "Where's Mike?"

"He's still at work. It's our anniversary tonight." He grinned, moving to the kitchen and grabbing the coffee jar from the cupboard.

I loved Jacob and Mike, they were my best friends.

And I loved that they were a couple.

Though, I felt like the third wheel an awful lot.

That night, Jacob fed me coffee and cake whilst helping me call the landlord and have him come see the damage. They'd start work on it the next day but the harm caused would take them up to two weeks to sort out.

So in real terms, it would probably take three weeks.

Jacob was letting me sleep on his couch for the night, but I took myself off to a Starbucks to do some college work whilst he and Mike had their date. When I eventually returned they were in bed, and I took the time to call my brother.

Surely he could help me with this.

He'd answered straight away, like always. Within minutes he'd offered me to stay in his spare room.

When I hung up the phone and laid down to sleep, I suddenly began to worry about Emmett's roommate.

He'd told me about him before. They worked together at the hospital, and they were best friends. He was very smart, and very straight cut. He was hard to please. He was a clean freak. He was handsome, and women loved him. I couldn't remember his name in my sleepy state; Ethan maybe? Earl? No not Earl.

I went through the names in my head as I fell into a deep sleep.

Edward. It was definitely Edward.

And I was scared of what would happen when I met him.

* * *

Right now I was staring into the eyes of a killer.

A killer perhaps because he was drop dead gorgeous.

As soon as Emmett had moved out of my way and let me inside, my eyes had found the shirtless body seated at the dining table.

In reality my eyes should have taken in their vast apartment first. The ceilings were high, with long white walls and wide rooms. It was open plan, with the living room situated directly as you came in the door. The sofas were black, with a glass coffee table, a liquor cabinet and a humongous flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The dining area was just to the left of the living room, and the dark brown wooden table had four black leather chairs seated around it. The entire thing sat next to a full length glass wall that looked out over the city. I could see Central Park and a mass of high rise buildings from here.

But that didn't hold my attention.

Not even the kitchen further to the left that seemed to be made of pure silver and white metal could take my concentration.

I was totally fixated on him.

His eyes bore into mine. Deep green eyes that I could tell were smart, handsome and passionate. And they were staring at me like I might blow up any second.

His hair seemed wild, and I wasn't sure if it was naturally like that or it was because he had just gotten out of bed. His face was angular, straight cut with a jaw that could cut ice. His lips were sensual, like they could whisper words in my ears and send shivers straight up my back. They had a nice smile too.

A dangerous smile. A smile that could trap anyone.

He wore only pyjama bottoms, and no shirt.

His body was spectacular. A long torso, defined abs, and just the right amount of muscle on his biceps.

Good lord.

Emmett was introducing us, and I felt myself blush as I realised that my brother probably realised I'd been ogling his flatmate.

"Hi, Edward." My mouth was dry, and I tried to swallow hard as I smiled.

He didn't answer. He just kept staring at me.

He seemed to have an aura about him that called out to me. I wanted to talk to him, hear him tell me things, I wanted to share things with him. I wanted to sit with him. Even just in silence.

It was like I always wanted to be near him.

He was automatically inviting me in, just by the welcoming nature of his eyes and the seductiveness of his lips.

"Hi, Bella. Nice to meet you." His voice was distant, almost as if he didn't really understand what he was saying.

But the way he said my name made my knees go weak.

Thankfully, Emmett hadn't registered any difference between me or Edward, and he made his way to the kitchen to make me breakfast. I offered to help, following him and running my fingers along the countertops in awe.

I heard Emmett's voice asking Edward if he wanted anymore food, but he got no reply from him.

Perhaps he was mute.

I turned to look at Edward, and I was surprised to see his face still pinned towards the door.

Exactly where I'd been standing.

His eyes were wide and unblinking, and his mouth was open slightly.

He didn't look like he was breathing.

Was he ok?

Emmett shouted at him, and suddenly the apartment was alive.

Edward replied. Emmett began speaking to me. And I tried to answer him as best I could.

We were talking about my books, and suddenly Edward piped up.

"How many books did you lose?" He asked me, his eyes were beaming into my own and he sounded like he cared.

He really sounded like he cared.

When I answered him, his eyes turned humours and he laughed.

It was a knee trembling sound.

"You like to read that much?"

I wasn't sure if he was shocked or being patronising, but either way my cheeks flamed with colour.

"Yes." My voice cracked slightly and I looked down.

Suddenly, Emmett was handing me toast and coffee. I thanked him, asking if he had to work today as we made our way to the dining table.

As I sat down, I looked at Edward one more time.

His face, which had up until now seemed somewhat in admiration of something, had now turned into what looked like frustration and anger.

His jaw locked, and he took a quick look at Emmett before staring at me.

I wasn't sure how long it was that he stared, but my body turned cold as I read something similar to strong dislike in his face.

He pushed his plate away from himself, getting up from his seat.

Emmett glanced up at him, "Where you going?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Anywhere." He replied coldly, turning on his heel and walking towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please review. They mean a lot to me and it motivates me to write more!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bella...**_

The apartment was eerily quiet as I sat alone in the living room. Silence fell around me like a blanket and I was quite content with my copy of Wuthering Heights on my lap and my cup of hot cocoa in my hands.

I wasn't wide awake, but I definitely wasn't tired enough to sleep.

My day had been weird and my thoughts were running around in my mind like a rollercoaster. After I'd moved all my belongings to Emmett and Edward's spare room, I took my time to unpack and revel in the view from my window.

It wasn't like a pokey spare room with a bed that hit all four walls and a wardrobe somehow squeezed in.

It was a _massive _effing bedroom.

And I couldn't help but wonder what Emmett and Edward's rooms were like.

The bed sat in the middle of the room, with the headboard against the cream wall. To the left of the bed was a large bay window, one which I couldn't help but gape at for about a half hour. There were long built in wardrobes lining the opposite wall, with a white pine dresser near the door.

Once I got my things unpacked, I headed off to the library to complete my last assignment of the week. When I returned the apartment was empty, and I was quite thankful Emmett had given me a spare key because I had a feeling they worked a lot.

After cooking myself some dinner I decided to change into some sweatpants and a hoodie before contenting myself on the sofa with my favourite book.

And I'd been here ever since.

My temporary flat mates had both passed me at some point in the night.

Emmett made small talk, but was far too tired from his shift at the hospital to talk for longer than ten minutes.

And Edward? Well he didn't utter a word as he came into the apartment with a bag of Chinese food, grabbed a fork from the kitchen and headed straight for his room.

That had been hours ago though.

My eyes, though wanting so badly to stay awake to finish the chapter I was on, began to flutter closed as I rested my head on the cushion of the sofa.

I wasn't actually sure if I fell asleep or not, but what felt like only a few minutes later, I jolted awake to the sound of someone else in the living room.

When my eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light emanating from the one lamp I had lit, I saw a figure standing by the liquor cabinet.

I blinked, noticing Edward's unruly hair in the shadows on the wall. He lifted out an old bottle from the shelf and one single glass. Pouring some of the burgundy liquid, he let out a sigh as his shoulders dropped almost in defeat.

He sniffed suddenly, and although he had his back to me I got the sinking feeling something was wrong.

"Um, Edward?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him.

He was just bringing the glass to his lips when he heard me speak. Turning slowly, his eyes met mine.

Although the lamp gave off only the right amount of light for reading, I could see his face very clearly.

And he was crying.

His nose was red and his eyes were filled with water.

"Are you okay?" I asked automatically.

That same feeling I'd felt after I entered this apartment came back to me. I wanted to sit beside him again, comfort him, be with him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said slowly, his tone completely controlled and static.

He didn't answer my question.

He sat down on the opposite sofa, taking one large gulp from his glass before pinning his eyes on me one more time.

"What's your biggest dream, Bella?" His voice was barely a whisper, yet his face was almost demanding my answer.

"I don't understand what you mean." I admitted after a long moment of silence.

"Your biggest dream. Something you've always wanted to achieve, or become, or do." He clarified, although halfway through his sentence his eyes fell to his glass.

It was only then that I noticed his free hand held his phone.

I didn't speak. I knew exactly what my biggest dream was, but I couldn't say it.

Not to him.

I hadn't ever said it to anyone.

"Mine was just to have a year." He uttered quietly, his eyes still downcast, "I've been in this job for so long and all I've ever dreamed about is one year." Shaking his head, I watched as his jaw tightened and he glanced up at me, "One full year where I don't lose a patient."

My heart, although beating erratically anyway, suddenly plummeted at his admission.

"Did one of the children die?" I asked softly, trying my hardest not to startle him from his reverie.

He took one look at his phone, nodding his head slowly as his fist clenched around it.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what else to say.

I'd known him only a day, how could I ever make it better for him?

"I can go for months and I feel like a fighter, I feel like I'm going to get to the full year. It's not even for my own self worth, it's simply so I can feel like I make a difference. If I can make it to a full year, then I can make it every year. What kind of doctor am I if I can save a hundred children and still lose one?"

"An amazing doctor." I argued, my voice harsher than I intended. I lowered it softly, "Edward you're an amazing doctor."

He didn't answer. Instead, he placed his phone on the coffee table, downed the rest of his drink before placing his eyes on mine again.

"Come on then." He nodded, "What's your biggest dream."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head, "Nothing in comparison to yours. I can't say it."

"Please." Although his voice was calm, his eyes were tearing right through my soul. I saw the broken man he had become within the space of minutes, and he was begging me, "It will help distract me." He urged.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips, and I looked away from him for a long moment, "I want... I want to be amazed by the best cities in the world." My cheeks were flaming at my admission, but I wanted to distract him from his torture, "I want to stand at the top of the Empire State or the Rockefeller, and just be amazed by New York. Or go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and stare at Paris. Go on a gondola in Venice along the Grand Canal and just breathe in everything Italian... All that kind of stuff." I wrapped it up quickly, not wanting to get ahead of myself and embarrass myself even further.

I realised I had looked away from him, and when my eyes travelled back to his, he was staring at me with a slight smile.

"That's an amazing dream to have, Bella." He whispered.

"I've only ever been in two cities. Home, and New York. But I want to see it all."

"Haven't you been amazed by New York already?" His face was curious.

I smiled, "Of course. New York is the best city in the world. Every time I walk down the street I'm in awe of this city, it's brilliant. And even looking out the windows of this apartment, day or night it's a beautiful city and I can't really believe it exists... But..."

"But, what?" He sounded like he wanted me to continue.

And it felt easy to speak to him.

"I haven't gone anywhere in New York where I could be properly amazed because... Well I picture it being so overwhelming, so special and so amazing that I wouldn't be able to breathe or speak... It's exactly why I haven't gone near the Empire State or anywhere like that. I can picture being so amazed but... I haven't experienced that yet because I feel like once I do it'll-"

"All be over." He interrupted with a smile, "It'll amaze you but when it's over you'll miss the anticipation."

"Exactly." I blushed, smiling a little as I looked down, "I've contented myself with being amazed by New York day in and day out, but once I get right to top... I'll be on top of the world. I haven't been ready for that amazing experience yet. I want it to be special."

He was staring at me, and it was the exact same stare he'd given me when I walked into the apartment for the first time.

He smiled suddenly, a soft smile that seemed to send shivers up my spine.

"What are you reading?" He asked suddenly, giving a nod towards my book as if to shake himself out of a trance.

"Wuthering Heights." I answered, following his gaze towards the book in my lap, "It's my favourite."

"Lucky that one was saved then." He chuckled before letting out a long sigh, "I need to sleep." Standing up, he lifted his phone and took a quick look at me, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I replied, "I hope you feel better soon."

But he never replied.

* * *

The next morning I had woken around 8am to get ready for my 9:30 class. I got showered and changed, all the while wondering if last night had been a dream.

Packing my bag for class, I lifted all my essentials before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as I clicked the coffee maker, I heard Emmett's distinct footsteps.

"Hey." I called to him.

"Hey sis," I could hear the smile in voice, "Woah."

His change in tone made me turn to look at him.

He was standing in the middle of the living room, looking around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you seen Edward this morning?"

"No? He's probably still sleeping."

Emmett's head was already shaking in a negative. He lifted the bottle, "One of his patients must have died." He sighed, "This is his expensive brandy." Smiling sadly, he put it back on the table, "He takes a drink of it every time one of the children die. I don't know what it is about him... I think he hopes to never get to the end of the bottle."

I didn't know what to say to Emmett.

My heart was breaking for Edward, and I wasn't sure if I should tell Emmett about our conversation last night.

I didn't feel like I could, or even like I should...

It seemed like our secret.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**All your support means the world to me, so please keep reviewing because I don't want to lose motivation and I really want to continue writing this story!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! **

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really love all you guys for all the support, it really makes me feel like what I'm writing is actually worth while and that people are properly enjoying it!**

**Also big thanks to ADF for recommending the story, and for anyone who follows ADF you will be able to find sneak peeks every Monday for the next chapter!**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**This time round we have a spilt chapter, half Bella and half Edward... I really hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bella...**_

"I really don't know Jake, everything is crazy."

"How is it crazy? Because he doesn't like you? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news honey but not everyone in the world likes everyone else."

"No, I know he doesn't like me. I can deal with that... I think... It's just..."

"What? Did something else happen?" His voice was not intrusive, simply curious.

In the back of my mind, I knew I could tell Jacob about last night. I could trust him with anything.

But the words just couldn't come out of my mouth.

"I feel homesick, maybe?" I lied, cringing at myself as I spoke into the phone, "I feel out of place and like I don't belong. And Edward really doesn't help. I'm living with someone I met two days ago."

"It'll be fine. You'll get used to it. And I've heard the contractors working on your apartment all day so you'll be back in no time."

I sighed, shutting my eyes a little as I stirred my coffee with a frown, "You're right. Anyway, I have to go. I have class in fifteen minutes." I explained, downing what was left in my cup.

"Okay, bye. Oh wait!" He bellowed.

I stopped myself from hanging up, "What is it?"

"What time is your class over?"

"Four."

"There's a yoga class at six, you fancy it?"

My face automatically screwed itself up, "Jake... I've been in class since ten, do you really think I can go through yoga too?"

"Of course you can. It'll relax you." He was smiling, I could tell just by the tone of his voice.

"But I have no gym clothes with me. And my yoga mat is in my apartment."

It was pointless. We both knew my excuses weren't going to work.

"I'll meet you at Emmett's apartment then. It'll give you time to get changed. And I'll bring you a new yoga mat."

He was far too encouraging about this, and I knew he was up to something.

So I asked him.

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone, and I took this time to swing my backpack over my shoulder and hand my empty coffee cup to the barista at the counter, flashing her a smile as my thanks.

"Ok. You said Edward was hot. I just want to see for myself."

"I hate you." I muttered, grumbling as I walked out onto the street and towards the University Math building for my next class.

"And I'll see you at half five. Bye!"

With that, I shut off my phone and made my way towards my last lecture of the day.

Math was a good subject for me. I was surprisingly amazing at it. It was because of this, and also my incredible skills at English, that I was allowed to major in both subjects.

Attempting to complete two sets of degree requirements in subjects which had a lot of lectures, a lot of tutorials and also a lot of hard work, meant that I didn't have time for much else.

I had my friends, and I was social to a certain extent, but parties and such didn't interest me.

I was "wise beyond my years" according to Emmett.

Every day during my classes, my focus would be entirely on the lecture and the work at hand. Today however, I found myself glancing out the window and thinking about Edward.

He was consuming my thoughts.

And, unfortunately for me, my lecturer noticed.

"Miss Swan? Do you have the answer?" He looked at me pointedly, and I bit my lip as I glanced at my book.

I had been writing all the notes down from the board, so it only took me a few minutes to deduce the answer to his question.

"A quarter." I nodded, coughing at little as my dry throat betrayed me.

"Yes." He frowned, clearly not happy I'd given him the correct answer, before turning back to the board.

Ok. Focus Bella.

"This is exactly why we must deduce epsilon to be greater than zero, so that our limit for the series will be a quarter. Which is exactly half of the first term in our first sequence..." He continued.

I wondered what Edward was doing right this minute.

Was he still upset?

Was he moving on to the angry stage?

Had he just forgotten all about it?

Was he at home?

Was he working?

Maybe he was on a date.

Maybe he was thinking about last night.

Yeah, right.

This train of thought lasted the whole way back to Emmett and Edward's apartment. I let myself in with the spare key, heading straight to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. On my way, I dropped my textbooks onto the dining table, and let my bag fall into the empty chair beside it.

As I poured my coffee, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Glancing at it quickly as I took a drink, I saw that it was just Jacob asking for the address and apartment number.

After replying to him, I saw I had a missed message from Emmett too.

He was disappearing somewhere for the night. He didn't give much details, but I didn't have to be a detective to figure out it was something to do with a woman.

Laughing a little to myself, I left my coffee on the counter and decided to have a quick shower to wash away the day's Math equations and English sonnets, all the while wondering if Edward was somewhere in close proximity.

After drying off and changing into my workout clothes, I dried my hair and let it fall down around my shoulders. Normally I would just tie my hair up for going to yoga, but I always felt prettier with it down.

And I somehow wondered if maybe I _looked_ prettier with it down too...

Gritting my teeth, and cursing myself for not owning more make up than a little foundation, eyeshadow and mascara, I made my way back out to the living room.

Almost simultaneously with me turning on the TV, I heard the buzzer sound for the front door.

I turned the TV off again quickly, jumping up and making my way to the phone that connected me with the downstairs lobby.

"Jake?" I asked quickly.

"Yep, it's me."

"Come on up." I smiled, pressing the buzzer to let him through the lobby and towards the elevators.

I let my free hand find the doorknob as I put down the receiver, and I opened the door slowly.

"Who's at the door?" The sound of Edward's voice from behind me caused me to squeal a little, only slightly.

I turned around to look at him, my hand over my heart as I took a deep breath, "You scared me."

He didn't respond, instead he just waited for me to answer.

I took my time, however, to stare at him. He was wearing jeans and a black t shirt. Long tense muscles seemed to run down his forearms and his hands were fisted a little, as if in frustration. Those hands could do magic, I'd bet. They were manly hands, perfect hands that were long and sculpted. His golden hair was ruffled as if he'd spent the entire day running his fingers through it. And his glorious face was flawlessly tired.

My eyes caught his for a long moment, and I couldn't help but feel myself melt as his green depths bore into my own.

Knocking me from my reverie, and also almost knocking me onto the floor, Jacob shouted out a little hello as he pushed open the front door a little.

It banged into me, and I gasped slightly as the bottom of the door hit my ankle and pain shot through my leg.

At the same time, Edward took a miniature step forward, his hand reaching out a little.

Did he just say my name?

But then, he stopped.

I glanced up at him, noticing that his eyes were no longer on me, but instead on Jacob who was now standing behind me.

His face was confused, almost hurt. I watched as his mouth opened and closed a little, before he took a step backwards and swallowed slightly, putting both hands in his pockets.

"I see." He nodded.

Suddenly, he turned. He began walking towards the hallway, and I felt myself despair at his retreating figure.

"We're just going to yoga." I almost shouted towards him.

By this point he had already reached his bedroom door, and I watched as he opened it slowly and slipped inside.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I frowned and turned towards Jacob.

His cheeks were flushed.

"Wow. You were right." He grinned.

"About what?"

"He _is _gorgeous." He laughed a little, "And he also hates you." He noted, ushering me to grab my bag before pushing me out of the apartment.

"What do you mean?" I worried, my eyes giving away a little too much of my emotions as I glanced at him, "Is it that obvious?"

Jacob nodded, "He can't stand to be around you. But I wouldn't worry; it's not as if you care."

* * *

_**Edward...**_

It was hours later and I still had not moved from my position at my desk.

Bella Swan was a torment.

I wasn't sure how to react to her after last night. She had seemed to understand me, and not even judge me.

And to make things even more mind boggling, I discovered this morning that she hadn't even told Emmett about our interaction.

As if this wasn't confusing enough, she then proceeded to head out to class all day and leave me with my thoughts.

Thoughts about her.

What was she doing?

Was she in class right this minute?

Was she enjoying it?

Maybe it was her best class.

Perhaps it was her worst.

Emmett said she majored in Math and English, so she obviously has brains to burn.

I wanted to know more.

I needed to know more.

And she was so beautiful too. How was it possible for someone to hold such natural beauty?

I heard her come in from class at around four thirty. She headed for the bathroom and almost as soon as I heard the water running, I made my way out to the dining area and snuck a look at her textbooks.

The first I looked at was the Math. I flicked through a couple of the pages and understood nothing.

There wasn't even any numbers, it was all Greek letters and symbols.

She became even more of an enigma.

With that, I made my way back to my room and I only resurfaced when I heard the buzzer sound from the entryway.

She was there, wearing tight little yoga pants that left nothing to my imagination.

And that was when I realised how wrong this all was.

She was Emmett's little sister, and yet I found myself wondering how long it would take me to remove those pants and pin her against the wall.

I was staring into her eyes as I thought this, wondering how those eyes would look if she was feeling me deep inside her.

Just then, as the thought crossed my mind, I saw a tall figure emerge from behind her.

He was a few inches smaller than me, but he still towered over her.

And it was like a punch in the gut to see her with someone else.

At the same time, my eyes flicked back to her and I watched as her face contorted in pain.

My instinct, almost as basic as breathing air, told me to go to her and remove whatever it was that was hurting her. That was when I realised it was just the door, and that he had just asked her if she was okay.

She didn't seem to hear him, because she never answered. Instead, she just continued to look at me.

"I see." I nodded, turning on my heel and walking away from them as fast as I could.

I could hear her talking as I left, but I didn't listen.

I didn't want to hear it.

It was from that moment that I had sat at my desk, letting the New York skyline suck me in as I stared out at it. It was exactly why I had placed the desk at the window wall, because everytime it all got too much for me, I could look out and bring myself back to the bigger picture.

But today, I couldn't seem to do that.

My head was consumed by Bella Swan, and even then I still found myself thinking about my poor patient that I couldn't save. I'd spent the day calling her parents and asking if I could attend the funeral, but there was nothing more I could do for their little girl, and it killed me a little.

Shutting my eyes, I gritted my teeth with a sigh before hearing the apartment door open and close slowly.

It wasn't Emmett, he had gone to his new girlfriend Rose's house for the night.

It must have been Bella.

I couldn't explain the feeling that erupted in me suddenly.

Because I had never felt it before.

It was as if my stomach got full suddenly. So much so that I was sure I'd throw up.

It was pushing against all my other organs. My lungs seemed to stop working and I couldn't breathe properly, and my heart thudded against my rib cage as the feeling bubbled over inside me.

My feet were itching to stand up and go to her. Because she was here.

She was where I somehow wanted her to be.

How could I want her to be here when I didn't even know her?

Yes, I got overwhelmed when I first met her. Yes, I thought she was a beautiful young woman and I wanted to do very naughty things with her. Yes, I thought she was smart. Yes, she understood me.

But no.

No.

Because it was wrong.

But Emmett wasn't here right now.

And that was the exact reason my feet were now carrying me towards my bedroom door.

Making my way out to the hallway, the back of my mind wondered if that guy was with her again.

But it didn't stop me.

She was in the kitchen, her head poking into the fridge as I bounded towards her. He was nowhere to be seen.

What would I say?

What would I do?

I couldn't decide. But my stupid ass brain decided for me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I wondered aloud, watching as she jumped back from the fridge and frowned at me curiously.

"Jacob?" She clarified.

"I really don't care what his name is." I muttered, "I just care if he's going to be around here very much."

She shook her head, "He's not going to be here at all... And no, he's not my boyfriend. He's gay."

Her words, although spoken nervously, stopped me dead in my tracks.

"He's... Gay. So... He's not your boyfriend." I clarified slowly, feeling my palms begin to sweat.

Her long brown hair was flowing down her back, with flushed cheeks from the wind outside and wet lips from the water she'd probably been drinking.

Or maybe she'd just been licking her lips.

I'd love to do that to her.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts as my hands balled into fists and I turned to walk back to my room.

"Wait." Her voice called out after me, and I felt her hand touch my arm just as I made it to the hallway, "Why do you need to know?" She demanded.

I turned to face her, my body not quite taking directions from my head at that point in time.

I moved closer to her, letting her small frame become sandwiched between mine and the wall.

She let out a slight breath, and I felt it warm me as she moved her face to glance up at me. Her eyes were wide and slightly disbelieving. Of course they were. How could she possibly believe a man she'd just met two days ago was now pinning to the wall of his apartment.

But somehow, her eyes told me she didn't mind at all.

And that scared me.

Staring down at her, I fought a war with myself as I tried to breathe her in. My hand, although knowing my head was screaming at me not to, decided to place itself gently on her cheek.

I revelled at the touch, letting her warmth filter through me as my fingers moved and curled themselves into her brown locks of hair. She sighed, shivering slightly as I gazed down at her. I wasn't sure what she saw in my face, but I hoped she couldn't tell my heart was hammering as loudly as my broken breathing.

Brown and green eyes met with each other, staring endlessly as if waiting for the answers to appear in thin air.

I could see myself planting a soft kiss on her lips, sighing against her mouth as she melted against me and let me carry her to my room.

I could see myself, so close to doing it.

My head was already moving closer to hers, our foreheads just an inch from touching. She was meeting my stare head on, and I could tell she was enjoying the feeling of my hand on her cheek and in her hair because her face was flushed and her lips were parted slightly, her breathing coming in little gasps.

She smelt like freesia, with a hint of sunshine and something similar to... Home.

I could die in her.

At that moment, I let my eyes close slowly.

I stood there, wondering how long this perfection could last.

Because, I could feel everything.

Our chests were pressed against each others, her breasts pushing against my ribcage and moving each time one of us took a breath. One of her legs was positioned in between mine, and if she was brave enough to move it a few inches she would be directly at the Promised Land.

I hadn't noticed, but one of her hands had positioned itself on my right side, and the other lay limp at her side. The warmth of her cheek and her hair was sucking me in even deeper, inviting me further as I stared at her face, memorizing everything in such great detail that I knew I'd never forget.

Her eyes, dark brown with a few lighter brown speckles. Her nose, small and delicate. Her lips, plump and naturally pink. Cheeks so pale she could blend in with a cream wall, but with a slight blush that made them stand out. Brown hair framing her face, so beautifully it made my chest hurt.

Where did she come from?

And why had she appeared now?

I was just about to utter my questions, to ask her why she'd come and if she'd ever leave...

When suddenly, she spoke.

Only a whisper.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, and I watched as her face became so innocent and upset that I wanted to do nothing but comfort her.

"H-Hate you?" I stuttered.

How could I hate her?

I didn't even know her.

Exactly, I didn't even know her and yet here I was pinning her to the wall.

I couldn't explain all this to her. I couldn't tell her how beautiful I thought she was. Or how her brains amazed me. Or even how I just felt like I needed to be around her.

My hand dropped from her cheek slowly, and I took a step back as I shook my head, "Bella... I uh... It's better if you just stay away from me." My voice held no conviction, and I needed it to so that she would leave me alone and I could get over my obsession with her.

"Leave me alone." I stated, more firmness in my tone, "I need you to leave me alone."

And with that, I moved completely away from her and went straight to my bedroom.

And without her slight warmth, I felt instantly cold to my bones.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy?**

**Please review and tell me all your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the continued support, you are all the reason I keep writing!**

**A few people began to see Edward in a bad light after the last chapter, and yes, he was very much a dick, but he does realise this in this chapter, so all shall be well again...**

**Hopefully...**

* * *

_**Edward...**_

"Anna?"

"Stable."

"Reece?"

"Stable."

"Michael?"

"Very uncomfortable last night. Even more lethargic than before."

"Susie?"

"In a lot of pain, though the change in painkillers you suggested seemed to help a little. Not as much as you'd like I'm guessing."

" Chloe?"

"Doing better after you changed her onto the new course of treatment."

"Adam?"

"Wants to see you."

At this, my head lifted from where I'd been placing my belongings in my locker. I glanced at the nurse, my eyebrow raising as I wondered if it was something serious.

"His action man is sick." She explained with a slight smile, "You know Doctor, I'm still so surprised you know all your patients names by heart."

"Of course I do." I gave her a slightly amused look as I grabbed my stethoscope and put it around my neck, "I'll do my rounds now and then check the medicine charts for lunch time, okay?"

She nodded her agreement, exiting the locker room in front of me and heading to the nurse's station as I headed towards the ward.

Work was a good distraction, and the past four days I had been welcoming it greatly.

But today, and even last night, I started thinking that maybe I was going about the situation the wrong way.

However, right now I didn't have time to think about it.

"Hey Adam." I grinned, heading to the young boy's bed as his eyes went wide at the sight of me.

"Quick, Eddie!" He shouted loudly, ushering me over to the bed as he placed his action man down for inspection.

"Oh no." I gasped, automatically playing along as I pretended to check the doll's pulse and listen for breathing.

"What do we do?" He questioned, his voice was high and childish and yet he still tried to sound like me.

"We need to do some emergency surgery." I nodded, "Scalpel please, Doctor Adam."

His brow furrowed in concentration as he reached for his plastic doctor pack and handed me what I'd guessed he thought was a knife.

I pressed it onto the action man's stomach, watching from the corner of my eye as Adam's face lit up with excitement.

He told me almost everyday that he wanted to be a Doctor, and it was my job to make sure he got better so that he could do exactly that.

I fiddled around with the toy for a few minutes before looking at him pointedly, "Doctor Adam, I think you should stitch him up."

With a little gasp and a grin, he reached for his fake needle and began to prod at the action man's t shirt, sticking his tongue out as he worked.

"Good job." I nodded to him, "He's all better now."

"Thank to us!" He laughed, raising his hand for a high five.

After I complied, I headed to look at his charts before writing down instructions for the day ahead. I made my way around the ward, smiling at the children and accepting their gifts of fake cakes and buns they'd made during their hour in the playroom that morning, or the pictures they'd drawn for me.

Leaving them all in my office, I headed to the nurse's station and completed the tablet charts for this day and the next.

Although mentally I was fully focused on my work, I couldn't help but keep wondering about Bella.

The truth of it was, I felt like a dick.

The day after I'd told her to stay away from me, I ignored her completely. I didn't speak to her, but I watched her as she got ready for college and I got ready for work. She seemed upset, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason.

So, being the stupid dumbass that I am, I decided to be harsher towards her.

Get her to hate me.

As if in some alternative universe, I actually wanted that to happen.

On the second day, she was in her room and her books were on the dining table. I tried to stay away from them, but her laptop was open and it looked like it was open on an essay.

Slowly, I made my way toward the desk, always eager to understand another piece of her. And just as I got there, she approached from the hallway.

I turned towards her with a scowl, "Do you mind not leaving your books around? It makes the place look untidy."

Her eyes were wide with disbelief, and she glanced at the floor before nodding, "Sorry." She spoke quietly, and the sight of her so fragile made my stomach churn and my head tell me how much of a heartless bastard I was.

I wanted to comfort her so badly.

But it was me who'd made her feel that way.

That was when I started to drown in my mistakes.

The next day I felt the all consuming need to be beside her. She was in the apartment almost the whole day, and she barely moved from the sofa as she sat and wrote on her laptop.

I guessed she had a big essay due sometime soon.

I sat on the opposite sofa, attempting to keep the look of scorn on my face as I worked on my files for the hospital.

Trying to stay mad was a difficult task, especially because she kept giggling at her phone, or at the TV... And I just wanted to throw myself into the sound.

The longer I stayed near her, the more I wanted to be with her forever.

I had never thought like that before, and yet I couldn't stop myself from imagining it.

Not in the normal way, just in the sense that I would be quite content to sit on this sofa for the rest of my life as long as she sat on hers.

She was beautiful, and I couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that someone so perfect could exist.

As well as that, everything about her drew me in.

The way she rubbed her finger below her chin when she was researching something online.

Or the way she played with the bottom of her hair and then always flicked it over her right shoulder.

How her smile would start out slowly, with her lips turning upwards slightly before she grinned properly, the smile reaching her eyes before she would giggle softly.

She was everything.

And yet I was treating her like she was nothing.

It was today, on my drive to work, that I realised how self centred and cruel I had really been.

Yes, I had become almost obsessed with this young woman. Yes, she was beautiful and smart and funny and I wanted her.

Once I admitted that to myself, the rest all fell into place.

I wanted her.

In every possible way.

It was because of this, that I made the conclusion that she deserved the truth.

After all, she did not deserve to have me be so harsh towards her... To have her against the wall one minute and to be shouting at her the next...

She didn't deserve it.

And possibly worst of all, she didn't even know why I'd acted so terribly.

So, on my drive home from work I decided that I would get her alone and explain to her.

I would apologise for my horrible words and actions.

I would explain that after meeting her, I simply found her attractive and I acted about it the wrong way because Emmett was my best friend and she was his little sister.

Then, I would wish her all the best and tell her to feel comfortable living in the apartment until she had to leave.

As I considered all this, my hands gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought of her leaving.

What would I do then?

I tried to divert my thoughts away from that line of thinking, instead parking the car in the apartment car lot and heading upstairs.

I was expecting a quiet night, perhaps the perfect setting to tell Bella exactly what I needed to.

But instead, when I entered the apartment, there was music playing. The smell of Bella's perfume was overwhelming and I felt my throat constrict at the thought of losing her.

But how could I lose what I never had?

Emmett was at the hospital, I knew that much.

After all, I'd just handed over the ward to him.

So it was just me and her.

I took my coat off, laying it on the couch before ringing my hands together nervously.

Glancing down the hallway toward her room, I watched with growing nervousness as her door opened slowly.

I held my breath, watching as her foot stepped out and her body slowly followed.

And just like that, I was pretty sure the world stopped turning.

Bella was dressed in a floor length gown, red as cherry and flowing like satin. It hugged her slim figure, with a silver leaf design on the left hip. It was strapless and showing off her collar bones, while her hair flowed down in gentle curls and cupped her face.

I realised after a long moment that I had been ogling her, and she had stopped halfway down the hall to stare back at me.

I looked up at her face. She had gotten her make up done, and although the cream foundation, smoky eyes and red lips made her look absolutely stunning, I already knew it without looking at her.

And that was when I realised I couldn't say what I had planned.

I couldn't tell her no.

Because I wanted it to be a yes.

"Bella..." The word came out of my mouth without thinking, and I watched as this seemed to jolt her back into action.

"Sorry for the music, I'm just leaving." She walked past me, going to the sound system below the TV and turning it off quickly.

The silence boomed through the apartment, and my mouth itched to speak to her just as much as my hands wanted to touch her.

She lifted a little silver bag from the sofa, checking over it once before starting towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I blurted quickly, almost desperately.

She turned, slowly, cautiously.

"It's the Columbia Annual Ball." Her voice was soft, somewhat hesitating.

"I see." I smiled, taking a few steps forward so that I was standing a foot away, "Bella I need to say something."

"No thanks." She laughed once, but it had no humour, "I don't want to hear what will most definitely ruin my night."

Her words rooted me into place, and my eyes were fixed on her retreating figure as she turned once more and made her way to the door.

Luckily for me, however, she wasn't very good at walking in heels, so she was going extremely slowly.

I bounded forward, my breathing coming fast as I told my head to shut up and just let me deal with this situation the best way I could see how.

I took her arm in my hand, turning her around as her eyes went wide and her chin tilted up so she could look at me.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella. You don't understand." I breathed, my eyes taking in her entire face, trying to memorize it encase she ran away.

"Understand what?" She looked as if she was pleading with me.

And that was when I realised, of course she was pleading.

She didn't have a clue what was happening, or why I was acting like this.

So I decided to show her.

I lifted my hands, placing them on either side of her face as softly and delicately as I could.

She needed to know she was precious.

And although her eyes were wide, they softened at my touch.

I stared at her for a long moment, hoping she could understand from the look on my face what I needed to tell her.

Slowly, I lowered my head, watching as her eyes closed before I let my own shut.

With no air left in my lungs, but quite content dying as long as I got to kiss her, I let my lips brush against hers only once.

It was delicate, but tantalizing. Her lips moulded to mine perfectly and they were warm and inviting, letting me kiss her again but with a little more force.

Almost like I was marking her.

Making her mine.

I felt her hands touch my chest, and the Goosebumps rose on my skin as her fingers gripped my shirt front. Adrenaline was pumping through me. I couldn't quite believe this was happening. I was getting to kiss her.

And it was perfect.

My hands began moving of their own accord, one of them placing itself on her hip to pull her closer, while the other dug deeper into her hair.

The sensations running through me at that point were phenomenal. I had never felt like this about a woman, but I had also never experienced a kiss like this either.

Everything about it was perfect.

The shape of her lips.

The feeling of her body.

The warmth of her hands.

The smell of her skin.

Everything.

I pulled away from her slowly, catching my much needed breath as she opened her eyes and stared up at me.

I wasn't quite sure how to react to that kiss, but I didn't have to.

Because instead, her hand rose slowly to touch her lips. She was shocked, I could tell by the look in her eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad kind of shock.

"Bella..."

"I'm sorry." She breathed, taking a step back out of my grasp, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to do that, I just never thought I would."

She wanted to kiss me?

"No, Bella... It was me. I kissed you." My head was shaking as I spoke, and I watched as she backed towards the door and reached for the door handle behind her.

"No, you didn't. It was my fault. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for it." She looked like she was about to cry, and just as I reached for her, the door was open and she was gone.

* * *

**Well, did you guys enjoy?**

**Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Did Edward do the right thing? Did Bella do the wrong thing?**

**Did you enjoy their first kiss?**

**Please review and let me know!**


End file.
